In A Cave
by SunShineJade38603
Summary: Kagome takes a walk through the forest and comes upon a spring and a man but before one word is uttered the are attected and forced to take cover in a cave. *ONESHOT* BANK/KAG RATED M FOR REASON NO READERS UNDER 18.


"I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Any Of The Characters Just the Storyline"

Chapter 1

"RUN! Run, run, run. Don't stop." Said a deep voice coming from behind her. The voice belonged to a male, that she knew, who he was she had no idea. She had barely glanced his way moments before the attack. She didn't know who he was but she listened to him with everything she had and kept running.

Her legs were on fire, but she still didn't stop. She heard running from behind her and knew that the man was still there. Her head screamed in pain as a branch from a tree she passed yanked some of her hair. It was night and the forest was dark she had went of for a walk and got lost, but came upon a man and a spring she was just about to ask him if he could help her, then the demon attacked. It wasn't like anything she had seen before, and she had seen a lot of things In the past three years. It was 8 ft tall and white, with patches of black fur. It had long nails coming out of four arms and two feet, the arms seemed to be longer than the legs and very awkward.

Her legs were about to give out when she saw a small tunnel in the side of a mountain they were coming up on. She knew that she could enter and more than likely the man behind her but not the demon he was to large. She was almost there looking behind her noting that the thing was closing in, she turned back to the entrance and dove in skinning her knees all to hell, clenching her jaws so not to scream out. The man behind her dove in too knocking her into the side of the tunnel. She scooted down the tunnel keeping her back to the wall, the man did the same trying to miss the sweeping claws of the demon.

She knew that the thing would not be able to enter she went farther in the tunnel coming into a wide open space. About 16 ft long, 10 ft wide and 6 ft tall. Plenty of space for her and her companion till help came. Thinking of the man brought her face up to look at him. He had hair as black as hers but longer, and tied back into a tight braid. Sweat had his bangs sticking to his forehead, where what looked like a blue four pointed star lay. She met his eyes and they were a vibrant green almost glowing.

"You know its not nice to stare," The dark haired male said in a exhausted voice.

"Who are you?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He raised a brow at the audacity of her asking him who he was, but answered anyways, " Bankotsu, leader of the band or seven, and you wench?"

"Don't call me wench it's Kagome."

They sat there in silence, Bankotsu studying the girl named Kagome. She was pretty, raven dark hair like his, big blue eyes, full pink lips. She had wonderful legs, coming from very weird clothing. He had never seen anything like her.

"Didn't you say it wasn't nice to stare," Kagome said mocking him.

Bank smirked at the girl's catty tone. She has a little fire to her it seemed.

Kagome was not known for silence finally broke the ten minute stare contest they seemed to be having. "So what do you think that was?"

Bank thought for a minute then about what to say but finally settled with a simple I don't know. Which he didn't, he had never seen anything like it. He had no idea where the thing even came from. He remembered just getting to the hot spring to wash a battle he had had previously that day when he heard a noise behind him, turning around he saw this raven beauty and seconds later the demon appeared sending him and her in a run for their lives.

Kagome was enamored with the male before her, he was very handsome. Kagome felt the heat of a blush forming on her face, at the thought. 'What is wrong with me, I'm suppose to love Inuyasha, right?' Kagome had been thinking that same question for the last month, since he saw Inuyasha with his long time dead lover Kikyo. Kagome has been traveling with Inuyasha and friends for the last three years, He stood up for her and protected her against all, she really thought that he had feelings for her too. She was wrong and now she knew that no matter what she does she will never be Kikyo the love of his life.

Bank looked at the girl seeing that she was deep in thought and by her facial expressions that they were not happy thoughts. Giving her another glance over noticing that she was bleeding on her knees sitting up from his spot in the cave he crawled over to her taking the sash from around his waist he ripped a piece off.

Kagome came to with the sound of ripping fabric looking at the man that was suddenly in front of her. "what are you doing?"

Bank looked up to meet blue eyes boring into his green ones. "What does it look like wench trying to stop the blood before it attracts a demon that can enter this cave."

"It's Kagome, not wench got it?" Kagome said with a scowl.

Bank laughed, "Yeah I got it Kagome." Bank didn't know what it was about this girl that amused him so. He never had a woman like her, if he ever got that pleasure he was sure she would be a little minx. She's wasn't like women of his day, not at all and that was what attracted him the most. He wiped as much of the blood as he could then tore another piece of his sash to make a bandage.

"Thanks, that feels a lot better." Kagome could feel herself blushing. His hands were still on her legs they were big and tanner than her skin showing great contrast between the two. His hands were rough from the battles she was sure he endured living in the feudal era. Kagome shuddered in pleasure at the thought of those hands all over her body.

Bank noticed Kagome's blush and shudder, He looked up at her eyes they seemed darker and more intense. His hands where still on her legs he knew but he couldn't bring himself to remove them from her soft skin. Suspecting that they were having the same thoughts he slid his hands up another inch to hear a sharp intake of breath from her. He smiled, knowingly.

"Kagome?" Bank breathed.

"Hmm," was all that Kagome could get out of her mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you now." It wasn't a question, just a statement and he did just that, bringing his lips to hers in a rush. After a minute he slowed down from devouring her so that he could enjoy her taste and softness.

Kagome moaned when he pushed his tongue in her mouth she could barely breath, he tasted so wonderful. She slid her hands up his chest feeling the firmness. His hands moved from her thighs to face moving her into the perfect position to deepen the kiss even more, swallowing her moans of pleasure.

Bank noticed a slight hesitancy in the way she touched him, 'She must be untouched,' Bank thought with a smirk. The thought of him having her and no one else made his erection throb, wanting to feel more of her he took his hands from her face to his waist untying his other sash so that he could remove his shirt.

Kagome was lost, she knew it and couldn't care less, there was just something about this man that made her this throbbing need. Her hands caressed skin as he uncovered himself. His muscles was like coils of metal beneath the softest silk of his skin. His body was lethal and made for agility and hard work. Kagome felt Bank's on her waist siding her shirt up her body.

Bank pulled away from their kiss to lift the shirt over her head. Looking down he saw a weird contraption shielding her soft orbs for his view. Kagome stifled a laugh at the confused look on his face, to help out she unhooked her bra letting it fall down her arms reveling her breasts to him. Kagome sucked in a harsh breath as Bank eagerly sucked her nipple into his mouth while his other hand worked the other. Kagome needed more of him and real soon, her hand flowed down his chest all the way down cupping him through his pants. Bank groaned when Kagome grabbed him, he was so hard and knew he wouldn't last to long once he got inside of her. He needed to slow down and prepare her for him know that he wasn't little by any means he would certainly hurt her.

He sadly removed Kagome's hands from his person so that he could lay her down and pull her short garment from her body. Once off he came to yet another barrier that was unusual, it was sexy as hell the idea that this tiny slip of material was the only thing that separated him from her pussy. Kagome moaned when Bank's rough fingers pushed aside her panties touching her, she was oh so wet and hot. Bank slid a finger into her tight hole, coating its tip with all her honey, she looked so delicious that he bent down for a taste. Kagome screamed in pleasure at the first tough of his tongue,

"God, Kagome, you taste wonderful I can't get enough," Bank said before diving back in and giving her clit a hard suck.

Kagome couldn't respond at all with words only sounds, she didn't know what he was doing to her, killing her maybe. Bank knew she was close just a little more… Kagome screamed her release when bank sucked her clit harder and shoved two fingers in her pussy. After licking up all her juices bank rose off her long enough to drop his pants and release his rageing erection.

Laying back on top of her and positioning at her entrance Bank looked down at Kagome, "This is going to hurt for just a few minutes."

Kagome wasn't sure what he was talking about while she tried to control her breathing, one moment he was saying sorry then the next he felt blinding pain as he thrust in her. Kagome thought she would die it hurt so much. Bank stood still in her letting her get use to his size it was hell just sitting there while her pussy walls contracted over his cock. When bank finally felt her relax he let out a long awaited breath pulling out slowly till only his tip remained inside her and then ramming back in.

Kagome was in heaven, Bank was pounding in her as fast as he could. The sounds of her screams and slapping of flesh filled the cave.

"Oh Kagome," Bank groaned. Her pussy was so hot and tight around his cock. He knew he would cum soon, but he needed her there with him. Bank driving even faster into her body bent down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

Kagome jerked when Bank's tongue rolled over her breast, she could feel this building in her pussy as she tightened over his cock.

Bank felt her contract and new she was there. Bank sealed his mouth over hers as she screamed out her release, he tried to hold back just a little longer but her pussy was milking him for all he was worth. Shooting his load deep inside her, Bank groaned into there kiss.

Kagome felt Bank's seed filling her up as he lay heavy on top of her, she could barely breathe. "Bank?"

He just grunted in response, but lifted his body off her, his now flaccid cock slipping from her pussy. Bank landed on his back right next to her.

Kagome turned on her side facing him. "That was wonderful."

"Yeah, go to sleep ok we need to build back up are strength to get out of here tomorrow." Banks turned Kagome to where she laid on her other side and spooned her from behind. They both fell fast asleep.

When Kagome woke the next morning she found Bank already awake and dressed.

"Morning sweetness hope you slept well," Bank said giving her a hot once over.

Kagome blushed grabbing her clothes and begun to put them on. The proof of there joining siding down her legs. Bank hand was suddenly there with some of his sash that he had left wiping it up.

Bank loved seeing her like that. Flush body with his seed in her. Bank threw the images from his mind, "Get dressed I think the demon is gone we should leave, it may come back."

Kagome nodded getting dressed. Bank led Kagome to the entrance looking out to see if the coast was clear, once he was sure they would be safe they exited the cave heading in the direction they came from. "Where do I take you," asked Bank?

"I came from a village I'm sure not far from her it has an elder priestess.."

"Ah yes I know of the village it not far probably an hours walk."

For the next hour Kagome and Bank walked through the forest, till they came upon Kagome's village. Bank stopped at the edge of the trees pulling Kagome to a stop as well.

"Will I ever see you again," Kagome asked as a tear slid down her face.

Bank wiped the tear away with his thumb, cupping her face and giving her a gentle kiss. "Most definitely, I will find a way to see you soon." With that Bankotsu left without another word leaving Kagome walking the rest of the was to the village.

Once there Kagome met up with Inuyasha and the others.

"Kagome where the hell have you been we've been worried sick," yelled Sango.

"I was chased by a demon last night and stayed in a cave."

"Well thanks goodness you ok."

"Yeah I'm just fine."


End file.
